I Know Love When I See It
by RebelWade
Summary: OQ and eventually CS One Shots. Rated M... because smut. Shameless smut. Enjoy. Have a cigarette handy.


**OQ One Shot. Set during the ball in Camelot, without the fight that pseudo-killed Robin. Smut central. You've been warned.**

They continued to dance after their kiss interrupted their choreography. They smiled and laughed and reveled in every touch. The room was filled with splendor and joy, a million things to see and do at the ball, but Robin could not take his eyes off of Regina. Black tresses of hair swept down softly over her face, her dark eyes and menacing smile contrasting her Savior façade, a beautiful, golden gown with light traces of purple hugged her perfect body, and a stone necklace perfectly accented the breasts that had Robin drunk with lust.

"I know that look…" Regina said with a seductive smile.

Robin pulled her into him once more and stole another kiss, too far gone in his thoughts of Regina to care about his surroundings.

But Regina pulls back, self-conscious about such affections in front of hundreds of people.

"Robin… Not now…" She said, but Robin's grip around her waist wouldn't loosen, his eyes glazed over her chest.

"Robin!" She said, using her hand to bring his eyes back to her own. She couldn't help but to laugh at how eager he was. "We are surrounded by everyone we know and hundreds of others who think _I'm the Savior._ Everyone is watching."

Robin looks around them, then back to Regina.

"You're right. It's much too crowded," he smirks, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her to the back door of the ballroom.

Regina looks around to make sure no one notices as she follows him quickly through the door. They round a corner and run up a flight of stairs. Regina asks where they are going and comments that he is crazy, but Robin was a man on a mission. He turns down one hall, then another. Regina loses track of how many twists and turns he takes, confused as to where he's planning to take her.

Once they were finally in a deserted hallway, Robin turns and grabs Regina by the waist, pushing her forcefully against the wall and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She moans in pleasure and she is immediately turned on by his actions, tightness and tension already forming in her sex. His body pressed up against hers, hips subtly thrusting forward onto her core as she deepens the kiss, allowing his tongue to play with hers.

They part for air, leaning their foreheads together. Regina grips his vest, needing him closer.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," Robin explains.

Regina chuckles.

"I noticed," she replied, "and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who did…"

"My apologies, but it has been far too long since I've had a moment alone with you, milady."

"Yes, well, I suppose losing a friend to the dark one and ending up in another world to save her doesn't leave much room for quality time." Regina joked.

"Where is your room? Henry is busy at the ball and I must have you… But this blasted castle is too large and I cannot remember my way."

Regina looks at him with a teasing, seductive smile, and before he knows it, he is standing in her bedchamber, the remnants of purple smoke leaving their sides.

"God that's sexy…" He says before devouring her lips, a giggle escaping from Regina's chest.

Their kiss heats up immediately and Robin leads her back to the wall. Right before they reach it, Regina pushes off Robin's vests, then turns around so he has access to the zipper she put on the dress when she magically created it. Robin unzips the dress from the collar to the top of her ass, unveiling her lacy black thong and the matching bustier she had hidden under the dress. Regina lets the dress fall and steps out of the bulky fabric while Robin quickly removes her bustier. Robin presses his body up against hers before she is able to turn around. His lips suck, kiss, and nibble her neck and shoulders as his hands savor the touch of the skin on her stomach. He brings his hands up to get his fill of her perfectly sculpted breasts before letting his right hand travel down to find her wet and wanting. Regina has to lean forward with her hands against the wall when Robin's fingers tease her clit. She pants and moans as he rubs circles over that sensitive spot, his other hand kneading her breast and pinching her nipples. He is hell-bent on making her come undone.

Regina gains strength to turns around, lust filling her eyes. She pulls at Robin's shirt while pushing him back to the bed. He lays on it when he feels his legs hit the edge. Regina frees him from his shirt and straddles him, sloppily and hastily kissing her way down his chiseled chest and toned abs. Once she reaches his pants, Regina wastes no time to remove them completely, along with his briefs. She slowly makes her way back up to him, hands caressing his thighs, then lower abs as her head follows, slowly licking his hard shaft, then kissing the tip before she continues her way up his stomach, making sure her breasts graze his cock on the way up.

" _Fuck, Regina…"_ Robin mutters when she returns to straddle him. Regina smiles and leans down to kiss him and soak up the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together.

She squeals in surprise when Robin suddenly flips them over, giving him the control, yet his movements are much less controlled.

He grabs and kisses and bites every inch of skin he can possibly while pulling her thong off her body. Regina can't help but to moan in ecstasy as he ravishes both of her breasts. Once her thong is gone, Robin makes his way down to please her with his tongue, but Regina, anticipating his moves, pulls his head back up to her, kissing him passionately, though she is already breathless.

"I need you _right now_." She says as she pulls back and looks into his eyes.

With no hesitation, Robin happily obeyed her command, finding her entrance and swiftly entering her. They both moan loudly and the friction of coming together. Slowly, he pulls back and enters again, pushing a bit deeper, allowing her to adjust. He waits for a moment, but when he feels her legs pull him in more, he knows she's ready.

"Milady, I'm not sure I can be much of a gentleman at this point," he warns Regina. But his words turn her on even more and she smiles in anticipation.

"Robin… I don't want a gentleman at this point."

That's all the confirmation he needed before he was pounding into his love. Regina's arm swung back to keep her head from hitting the headboard, her other arm held onto Robin, nails digging into his back. She bucked her hips up in rhythm with his, but he soon became too erratic for her to keep up. She screamed and panted and moaned his name, unable to keep her pleasure quiet. His cock gave perfect friction and he slammed against her clit with every thrust. The hand that held Robin finally had to help the other hand hold her away from the headboard as his thrusts became so hard and fast that she needed double the strength. Regina's head began to roll back, her chest rose into the air as her back arched. Robin felt her walls tightening, beginning to pulsate, which spurred him on more.

Finally, Regina let go, her arms flying back to hold on to Robin as pleasure surged through every inch of her body. She moaned with a _"fuck!"_ so loudly she was sure the entire ball must have heard them. They hit the headboard, as she no longer held them away from it. _"Don't stop!"_ She commanded, her body clenching, and curling, pulsating into him. As he felt her tighten and loosen over and over, Robin also came to the edge, collapsing on top of her, and finishing his last thrusts.

It took them several minutes to come down from their high, Regina refusing to let Robin move from being on top of her. He obliged, knowing she loved the feeling of his weight after they made love. He pressed his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"Are you satisfied now?" Regina asked playfully.

" _Satisfied_ doesn't even begin to describe whatever that was, my love."

Regina allows him to move to her side and she rests her head on his chest.

"Should we… go back to the ball?" Regina asks.

"Just another minute," Robin replies, "I'm not sure I have enough energy to step out on the dance floor just yet."

Regina smiles and snuggles in closer, happy to spend the rest of their stolen "alone time" laying next to the man she loves.


End file.
